poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas
This is how the Thomas & his friends are trapped and homesick (I want to Go Home) scene goes in Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Journey Beyond Sodor. Script and the others arrive at the watertower where Hurricane is. They're quite tired and hot Scoop: Who knew working this hard could be thirsty work? Thomas: panting You're... right... Scoop. This... Is... thirsty... work! Frankie: That's what we've been trying to tell you, little tank engine. This really is the hottest place in town! Ben Tennyson: the viewers I love it when we get the song title in like that. Cruz: Lightning and I have never worked this hard. Lightning: That's nothing, Cruz. I repaved the whole of the road in Radiator Springs when I first crashed into there. Cruz: Really? Lightning: Yes, yes, I did. Hurricane: Wow! You must have worked very hard to do that! Max Tennyson: panting That cooling hose made me feel hotter than ever! This is tiring and thirsty work! his boots and socks, and starts drinking the sweat from his boots. With shocked and quite disturbed looks, Ben and Gwen quickly sit a distance from him. Jimmy Neutron: Ben, I do not know what's more disturbing; Dad's obsession with ducks, or your grandpa drinking his own sweat from his boots. sits down on a tyre. Frankie gasps Frankie: Ben Tennyson, what on earth is your grandpa doing?! Ben Tennyson: He's having a drink, Frankie, why? Frankie: Stern That, Is noticeably against the hygiene code! sternly at Max Tennyson, who is drinking the sweat from his other boot. He stops when he sees Frankie looking at him. Max Tennyson: What? Frankie: at Thomas Well, little tank engine, in spite of.... that, at Max, who is putting his boots and socks back on you and your friends are doing a terrific job! Hurricane and I are very impressed. And with you all here to help us, we're free to make more deliveries! Hurricane: It's not easy to keep up with all the work here when it's only Frankie and me. We're both so happy that you and your friends came along, Thomas. Thomas: Oh, thanks... Frankie: Hurricane! This steel won't deliver itself! Hurricane: Bye, Thomas. See you later. puffs off to collect his trucks. Frankie reverses to Thomas and the his friends Frankie: Put the ingots in the cooling area and make sure you empty all the slag onto the slag heap, little tank engine! And when you've done all of that, you can sort trucks in the yard. I expect them ready when we get back to collect the next delivery! Thomas: But I need to go home to Sodor now, Frankie! Frankie: No way, little tank engine! We helped you. So you have to help us. Thomas: But I have been helping you! I've been working hard all day! The Fat Controller will be wondering where I am. Lightning McQueen: And we need to get back there so that he knows where we all are. Frankie and Hurricane puff away, two men shut the gate in front of Thomas and his friends and lock it, much to their dismay. Thomas and his friends then get back to work I Want to Go Home : Thomas: How much longer will we have to stay here? : One more day, or a month, or a year? : Far from everything we've ever known : Lightning: Far away from the Island called Sodor : Cruz: Far away from that Island called home : Thomas: Where are you Annie and Clarabel? : Have you been left in the shed? : Or are you out on my branch line : With some other engine instead? : Jimmy Neutron: We miss all of our friends : We miss hearing their names : Gwen Tennyson: Percy and Toby and Gordon : Thomas: It's strange but I even miss James : I'm not joking, I even miss James : : Thomas: We wanted to have an adventure : We wanted to wander and roam : We wanted to see places we'd never seen : Lightning: But now we just wanna go home : Thomas: Tell me when do I get to go home? : spoken ::Max Tennyson: You're right, Thomas. We miss everyone on Sodor! We don't wanna be here forever! We DO want to go home! ::Gwen Tennyson: That's the spirit, Grandpa! ::Scoop: We're going home tonight! : Cruz: All we wanna do is go back to Sodor : Scoop: All we wanna do is get back to our friends : Ben Tennyson: We don't wanna be stuck here forever and always : In this hot house where work never ends! : Thomas: We wanted adventure : Jimmy Neutron: We wanted to roam : Lightning: We wanted new places but now we want home! : Thomas: I mean it, I have to go home : Lightning: So lock up your gates with your skeleton key : Max Tennyson: You can't make us stay where we don't wanna be : Lightning: It's not right : Scoop: it's not fair : Thomas: This is no place for me... : notices a gap in a fence : Thomas: I want to, I need to, I have to be free to go home! : Thomas' driver, switches the points.''Then, Thomas heads off down the track through the gap in the fence : Thomas: I'll find my way home : I'll make my way home : It's time to go home : I'm going home! : track soon ends in a forest, and Thomas gets derailed.